Crime Investigation
by MaelstromNamikaze
Summary: Belum lama sejak polisi menemukan mayat seorang wanita paruh baya, Akasuna Chiyo, yang dilaporkan menghilang oleh majikannya, kini Tokyo kembali digemparkan dengan ditemukannya mayat seorang siswi Konoha High School di pinggiran sungai Arakawa. Korban diduga dicekik oleh sebuah syal hingga meninggal karena sesak napas.Akankah para polisi dapat menangkap pelaku kedua pembunuhan ini?
1. Prologue

Crime Investigation

Summary : Belum lama sejak polisi menemukan mayat seorang wanita paruh baya, Akasuna Chiyo, yang dilaporkan menghilang oleh majikannya, kini Tokyo kembali digemparkan dengan ditemukannya mayat seorang siswi Konoha High School di pinggiran sungai Arakawa. Korban diduga dicekik oleh sebuah syal hingga meninggal karena sesak napas. Akankah para polisi dapat menangkap pelaku kedua pembunuhan ini ? AU.

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning : Gaje, Alur Mainstream, OOC, Typo, dll.

Terinspirasi dari drama Tunnel dan Criminal Minds. Pair : Narufemsasu, dll.

Don't Like Don't Read !

X

Prologue

"… belum lama setelah insiden Red Sand, kini terjadi kembali sebuah pembunuhan di pinggiran sungai Arakawa, korban yang merupakan siswi dari Konoha High School diduga dicekik sampai mati, dengan adanya penemuan ini warga makin merasa resah da…"

Seorang pria berambut hitam berbentuk seperti nanas mematikan sebuah tv di pojok atas ruangan itu, ia kemudian meletakan sikunya di meja dan menyenderkan dagunya diatas kedua tangannya yang menyatu. Di depannya berdiri seorang pria berusia 30 tahunan menggunakan sebuah kemeja putih, setelan jas hitam, sepatu pantofel senada, serta sebuah masker yang menutupi bagian bawah wajahnya sehingga yang terlihat hanya kedua iris onyx-nya.

"Bagaimana perkembangan terkakhir kasus itu, Kakashi ?"

"Maafkan aku, Shikaku-sama. Tapi kami belum menemukan bukti atau petunjuk yang dapat mengarah pada tersangka." Pria berambut silver itu menundukan kepalanya.

"Hah, benar – benar merepotkan. Seluruh warga Tokyo menjadi sangat resah saat ini, mereka merasa tidak aman. Kerahkan seluruh anak buahmu untuk menemukan bukti segera, bila perlu aku akan meminta bantuan dari Kepolisian Pusat Tokyo . Mengerti ?" Shikaku memijat pangkal hidungnya untuk meredakan rasa pusing yang menghampirinya.

"Hai, Shikaku-sama. Kalau begitu aku pamit undur pergi dulu." Kakashi membungkukan badannya lalu pergi keluar dari ruangan itu.

Setelah Kakashi pergi, Shikaku terlihat merenungkan suatu hal, hingga beberapa saat kemudian ia mengambil sebuah ponsel dari dalam sakunya, mengetikkan beberapa kata lalu mengirimnya kepada seseorang bernama 'Kitsune'. Iapun mengehela napas pelan.

"Ck, mendokusai."

X

Di sebuah kedai ramen di pusat distrik Arakawa,terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang sedang dengan lahap memakan semangkuk miso ramen. Di depan kedai itu dengan huruf kanji tertulis, Ichiraku, dengan berbagai gambar jenis ramen. Kedai yang dikelola oleh seorang pak tua yang ramah bernama Teuchi itu memang terkenal dengan ramennya yang enak dan harga yang bersahabat, maka tak heran bila pada jam makan siang seperti ini, kedai yang lumayan besar itu dipenuhi dengan para pekerja. Seorang pria berambut nanas berjalan mendekati pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang duduk sendirian di meja paling ujung, ia melepaskan trench coat-nya dan menyampirkannya pada punggung kursi lalu duduk.

"Anda sudah makan ?" pemuda berambut pirang itu mengelap mulutnya dengan selembar tisu.

"Aku sudah makan sebelum kesini, Kitsune."

"Jadi ?" Kitsune menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Hah, mendokusai. Jadi tujuanku memintamu untuk kesini adalah …"

X

DRRT ! DRRT!

"Halo, Shikaku-sama. Ada apa ?" Kakashi yang baru saja turun dari sebuah mobil SUV putih segera mengangkat ponselnya yang bergetar. Ia berjalan menuju sebuah gedung besar yang di atasnya terdapat tulisan National Forensic Service.

"Kakashi, kau ada dimana?"

"Aku sedang berada di NFS untuk menemui dokter forensik yang menangani jasad korban dalam kasus ini. Ada apa ? Apakah ada masalah penting yang perlu dibicarakan ?" Kakashi membuka pintu gedung itu dan berjalan masuk, di dalam ia mendapat beberapa sapaan baik berupa senyuman maupun anggukan yang tentu saja ia balas, maklum ia yang notabene-nya merupakan salah satu anggota Tim 1 Kejahatan Kekerasan memang cukup terkenal karena menyelesaikan berbagai macam kejahatan yang pelik.

"Ah, iya ada beberapa hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

"Apakah aku harus kembali sekarang ?" Kakashi menghentikan langkahnya dan menunggu jawaban lawan bicaranya di telepon, Ia sekarang berada di depan sebuah pintu kaca, di dalamnya terdapat beberapa orang mengenakan jas lab dan masker yang sedang mengamati miskroskop maupun berbagai jenis tabung.

"Tidak perlu, kebetulan aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Kepolisian Pusat Tokyo, ada beberapa hal yang harus aku urus dengan Kepala Sarutobi. Jadi aku akan menemuimu di kedai Dango dekat kantor kepolisian, beritahu aku bila urusanmu sudah selesai."

"Hai, aku mengerti. Aku akan menuju kesana segera setelah urusan disini selesai." Kakashi memasukkan ponselnya dan segera masuk kedalam ruangan berpintu kaca itu. Di dalam ia disambut oleh seorang wanita yang kira – kira sepantaran dengannya, rambut ungunya diikat keatas dengan model seperti rambut atasanya.

"Wah,wah, lihat siapa ini, kawan – kawan. Kita kedatangan captain Tim 1 Kejahatan Kekerasan. Ada yang bisa kami bantu Hatake-sama ?" Ucapan wanita itu menimbulkan gelak tawa dari rekan – rekannya.

"Maa, maa, Anko-chan jangan begitu, aku jadi terharu dengan kata – katamu." ujar Kakashi berpura – pura mengelap air mata yang disambut dengan gelengan kepala rekan – rekan wanita itu, mereka sudah biasa melihat kelakuan pasangan yang terkadang seperti musuh namun saling menyuport satu sama lain.

"Tsch, mau apa kau kesini, Kakashi ?" Wanita bernama Anko itu kembali melakukan pekerjaannya yang sedang mengamati sebuah benda dalam mikroskop.

"Ah, iya. Apakah Tsunade-sama ada ?"

"Dia ada di ruang autopsi, aku akan mengantarmu. Ada urusan apa ? Apa ini mengenai kasus pembunuhan siswi Konoha High School ?" tanya rekan seorang rekan Anko.

"Ah, iya, Shizune." Wanita berambut hitam sebahu itu mengangguk, pasalnya para anggota forensik dan kepolisian memang bekerja sama untuk segera menangkap pelaku pembunuhan tersebut. Ia dan Kakashi pun berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu, menyusuri koridor yang cukup panjang , dan akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan dengan tulisan autopsy room di atasnya.

"Haah, semoga saja pelaku itu segera tertangkap, karena para warga semakin resah saja." Wanita yang merupakan asisten kepala NFS itupun mengetuk pintu ruangan tersebut, dan setelah terdengar kata "masuk", barulah ia membuka pintu itu.

Ia dan Kakashi pun segera disuguhi pemandangan yang tidak asing lagi, sebuah mayat yang ditutupi kain putih di atas sebuah brankar besi, meja berisi peralatan – peralatan bedah serta cairan – cairan kimia yang di susun di sebuah rak, lemari yang kemungkinan berisikan dokumen penting, dan di sudut ruangan itu terdapat sebuah meja dengan beberapa file di atasnya, disitulah sang kepala NFS, Tsunade Senju, sedang duduk membaca setumpukan kertas dengan sesekali menuliskan sesuatu di sebuah buku kecil.

Ketika mendengar suara pintu ruangan dibuka, Tsunade pun mendongakkan kepalannya. "Ah, kau sudah datang, Kakashi."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." Kakashi dan Shizune membungkukan badan mereka untuk memberi hormat.

Tsunade mengangguk pada mereka. " Kau boleh pergi, Shizune."

"Baik, Tsunade-sama." Shizune pun berjalan keluar dengan sebuah arigatou dari Kakashi.

"Kemarilah Kakashi, aku akan menjelaskan beberapa hal kepadamu." Tsunade beranjak berdiri dan berjalan menuju brankar besi berisi mayat itu.

"Lihatlah, ini adalah file mengenai korban Red Sand " Tsunade memberikan sebuah map kepada Kakashi. Ia lalu membuka kain penutup mayat tersebut, yang memperlihatkan wajah pucat seorang gadis berambut ungu sebahu, di lehernya terdapat bekas cekikan berwarna pink keunguan tercetak jelas disana, serta banyak luka - luka di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Walaupun sekilas kondisi kedua korban ini mirip, namun setelah hasil autopsi keluar, dapat dengan jelas aku katakana bahwa kondisinya jelas sangat berbeda," jelas Tsunade.

" Bila hanya sekilas melihat, mungkin orang akan mengira bahwa kondisi korban sama, kedua korban sama sama dicekik dan sekujur tubuh dipenuhi luka tusuk dan gores, namun hasil autopsi kasus Red Sand mengatakan bahwa korban tersebut tidak meninggal karena kehabisan suplai oksigen ke otak, melainkan karena kehabisan darah, sedangkan pada kasus kedua ini penyebabnya adalah terhambatnya aliran darah dan oksigen ke otak dan jantung." Kakashi mengangguk sembari membolak balik file di dalam map yang tadi diberikan oleh Tsunade.

"Jadi maksud anda, pada kasus pertama korban disiksa terlebih dahulu, baru kemudian dicekik, sementara pada kasus kedua korban dicekik sampai mati baru kemudian disiksa begitu ?" tanya Kakashi.

"Ya, dengan adanya bukti ini, ada kemungkinan bahwa…" Tsunade menggantung perkataannya, dahinya berkerut seolah tidak menyukai kemana arah penyelidikan ini berlanjut.

"Kemungkinan bahwa ada 2 orang pelaku yang berbeda.." lanjut Kakashi.

X

To Be Continued

Bila tidak keberatan bisakah readers sekalian memberikan review ? kritik dan saran sangat diterima.

Arigatou,

MN.


	2. Chapter 1

Crime Investigation

Summary : Belum lama sejak polisi menemukan mayat seorang wanita paruh baya, Akasuna Chiyo, yang dilaporkan menghilang oleh majikannya, kini Tokyo kembali digemparkan dengan ditemukannya mayat seorang siswi Konoha High School di pinggiran sungai Arakawa. Korban diduga dicekik oleh sebuah syal hingga meninggal karena sesak napas. Akankah para polisi dapat menangkap pelaku kedua pembunuhan ini ? AU.

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning : Gaje, Alur Mainstream, OOC, Typo, dll.

Terinspirasi dari drama Tunnel dan Criminal Minds. Pair : Narufemsasu, dll.

Don't Like Don't Read !

X

 _"Ya, dengan adanya bukti ini, ada kemungkinan bahwa…" Tsunade menggantung perkataannya, dahinya berkerut seolah tidak menyukai kemana arah penyelidikan ini._ _"Kemungkinan bahwa ada 2 orang pelaku yang berbeda.." lanjut Kakashi._

X

Chapter 1

Di sebuah kedai _Dango_ yang tidak terlalu besar, terlihat seorang pria berambut menyerupai nanas sedang menyantap setusuk _dango_ , ia mengenakan kemeja putih dengan dasi yang dikendurkan serta celana panjang hitam, dan juga sebuah _trench coat_ hitam yang disampirkan pada punggung kursi.

"Shikaku-sama," mendengar namanya dipanggil pria itu pun mendongakkan kepalanya. Di depannya, Kakashi berdiri sambil membungkukan badan.

"Ah, rupanya kau, Kakashi. Duduklah," Shikaku menghabiskan _dango-_ nya dan menenggak segelas _sake_.

"Bibi, aku pesan satu porsi _dango_ dan sebotol _sake_ lagi," pesan Shikaku kepada seorang wanita paruh baya pemilik kedai dango tersebut. Wanita itu pun segera datang membawa sepiring _dango_ dan sebotol _sake_.

"Minumlah dulu," Shikaku yang hendak menuangkan botol _Sake_ itupun dihentikkan oleh Kakashi.

"Ah, gomen, tapi aku tidak minum saat sedang bertugas."

"Mendokusai. Aku tahu, tapi kurasa kau membutuhkannya, lagipula hanya sedikit saja," Shikaku pun akhirnya tetap menuangkan botol _sake_ itu ke gelas Kakashi.

"Haah, kurasa Anda benar, aku memang membutuhkannya," Kakashi pun menghabiskan segelas _sake_ itu dengan sekali tenggak.

"Apa ada masalah ?"

"Ya, begitulah, kurasa kasus yang kita hadapi ini akan menjadi semakin rumit. Ini lihatlah," Kakashi menyerahkan sebuah map berwarna coklat kepada Shikaku. Shikaku pun segera membaca _file_ yang berada di dalamnya, dahinya mengkerut dan matanya menyipit, auranya yang tadi seperti orang malas kini berubah menjadi serius.

"Ini dari Tsunade-sama ? Siapa saja yang sudah membaca file ini ?"

"Ya, betul. Hanya Anda, Tsunade-sama, dan aku."

"Oya, Shikaku-sama, mengenai alasan kau memanggilku kesini.."

"Ah, mengenai itu begini.." ucapan Shikaku terhenti oleh sebuah berita di TV kedai itu.

 _" Berita terbaru, baru – baru ini sebuah kasus terjadi di pinggiran sungai Arakawa. Setelah sebelumnya mayat seorang pembantu rumah tangga yang ditemukan di pinggir pantai, kali ini korbannya adalah seorang siswi SMA. Melihat kemiripan kondisi kedua korban, masyarakat menduga bahwa pelaku kedua pembunuhan ini adalah orang yang sama. Namun ternyata, hasil autopsi mengatakan bahwa kondisi kedua korban sangatlah berbeda, sehingga dapat disimpulkan bahwa kedua pembunuhan ini dilakukan oleh orang yang berbeda.."_

"Kuso, kau bilang _file_ ini belum bocor ? Lalu bagaimana media dapat mengetahui ini, kalau begini masyarakat akan semakin resah," Shikaku melihat ke sekitar mereka dan benar saja beberapa orang pelanggan lain yang juga makan di kedai itu terlihat saling berbisik – bisik satu sama lain, kekhawatiran jelas tercetak di wajah mereka.

"Aku sangat yakin kalau hanya kita bertiga saja yang sudah membaca file itu, bagaimana bisa ? Oh, kurir pengantar itu !" seru Kakashi.

"Kurir pengantar ?"

"Iya, kurir _NFS_ yang ditugasi oleh Tsunade – sama untuk mengantarkan itu kepada Kepala Sarutobi, hanya dia kemungkinan satu – satunya orang yang membocorkan informasi itu."

"Kalau begitu kita harus segera ke kantor Kepala Sarutobi sekarang. Ayo Kakashi" Shikaku pun segera berdiri dan mereka pun segera berlari pergi meninggalkan kedai itu. Tak berselang lama setelah kedua pria itu pergi, seorang pemuda memasuki kedai Dango, nampak ia sedang mencari seseorang, ia pun mengedarkan pandangannya pada pelanggan di kedai itu, hingga akhirnya berhenti pada seorang wanita paruh baya yang terlihat mengomel sambil membereskan sebuah meja.

"Ck, anak jaman sekarang memang sudah berubah, sungguh – sungguh tak punya sopan santun, seenaknya saja meninggalkan tempat ini tanpa membayar, meskipun sudah sering kesini setidaknya mereka pamit dulu, haah, dia melupakan mantelnya pula, dasar.." wanita paruh baya itu pun terus mengomel sambil membersihkan meja yang kotor itu, hingga sebuah tangan mendarat di bahunya.

"Maaf, Bi, bolehkah aku bertanya ?" wanita itu menengok kepada orang yang memanggilnya, dihadapannya berdiri seorang pemuda berambut pirang menggunakan kaos putih polos, jeans, dan _sneakers_ berwarna hitam putih, oh, dan jangan lupakan manik sapphire nya yang sangat memukau.

"Ah ya, apa ada yang bisa kubantu, tampan ?" tanya bibi itu sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, oh ayolah, walaupun ia sudah tua, ia juga tahu bahwa pemuda di depannya ini dapat dikategorikan sebagai pemuda tampan, lihatlah saja para pelanggan wanitanya yang kini sedang curi – curi pandang ke arah pemuda berambut pirang ini.

"Begini, kalau boleh tahu, apakah orang yang baru saja makan di meja ini dan meninggalkan mantelnya itu seorang pria berambut seperti nanas, berusia sekitar 40 an ?" tanya pemuda itu sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Iya benar sekali, Ia dan seorang pria lagi berwarna perak dengan masker di wajahnya baru saja meninggalkan tempat ini tanpa membayar, apa kau mengenal Shikaku ?"

"Hai, aku adalah salah seorang temannya. Ah dimana sopan santunku, perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruto. Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang membayar makanan mereka, ini.." Naruto memberikan sebuah kartu kepada bibi itu.

"Wah kau ini sudah tampan, sopan, murah hati pula," bibi itu menerima kartu itu dan berjalan menuju kasir untuk menggeseknya.

"Apakah mereka keluar setelah atau sebelum berita itu muncul ?" Naruto menunjuk tv di pojok ruangan yang masih menampilkan berita mengenai kasus _Red Sand_ dan _Bloody River ._

"Entahlah aku tidak begitu memperhatikan, tapi berita itu sudah muncul cukup lama, jadi kurasa mereka pergi setelah berita itu muncul. Ini kartumu."

"Mantelnya akan kubawa, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, terimakasih," setelah menerima kartu miliknya dan mengambil mantel milik Shikaku, Narutopun meninggalkan kedai itu. Tempat berikutnya yang harus ia datangi adalah

 _Kepolisian Tokyo_.

X

TBC

AN : Arigatou untuk emilyswifh yang sudah bersedia memberikan reviewnya untuk cerita ini. Dan juga untuk para readers yang lain bila tidak keberatan tolong tinggalkan review kalian ! Kritik dan saran sangat diterima .

Jaa-ne,

MN.


	3. Chapter 2

Crime Investigation

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning : Gaje, Alur Mainstream, OOC, Typo, dll. Segala tokoh, latar, alur dan isi cerita hanyalah fiktif belaka.

Terinspirasi dari drama Tunnel dan Criminal Minds. Pair : Narufemsasu, dll.

Don't Like Don't Read !

X

 _"Mantelnya akan kubawa, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, terimakasih," setelah menerima kartu miliknya dan mengambil mantel milik Shikaku, Narutopun meninggalkan kedai itu. Tempat berikutnya yang harus ia datangi adalah_

 _Kepolisian Tokyo._

X

Chapter 2

Dua orang pria terlihat berlarian menuju kantor Kepolisian Pusat Tokyo, yang seorang dengan rambut yang diikat keatas seperti nanas, Shikaku, dan yang seorang laki berambut perak, Kakashi. Mereka berdua tergesa – gesa melewati koridor – koridor di kantor tersebut hingga menuai perhatian orang sekitar. Apalagi ketika melihat Shikaku, seseorang yang selalu mengucapkan mendokusai ketika harus melakukan hal – hal yang baginya melelahkan, berlarian bersama seorang captain Tim 1 Kejahatan Kekerasan distrik Arakawa, 'pasti masalah besar' batin mereka.

Ketika mereka sampai di depan sebuah lift, Shikaku segera menekan tombol naik sembari mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Halo, Amaru-san, Sarutobi-sama ada di kantornya ?"

Tak lama kemudian pintu lift itu terbuka, Shikaku menempelkan kartu tanda pengenalnya pada sebuah detector yang ada pada lift tersebut dan menekan angka 8, " Hm begitu ya. Kalau begitu apakah seorang kurir NFS sudah datang kesini ?"

Angka di dinding lift menunjukkan angka 6, "Benarkah ? Kalau begitu tolong tahan ia sebentar, aku akan segera sampai."

Ketika pintu lift itu terbuka Shikaku dan Kakashi segera berlari keluar. Mereka berbelok ke sebuah koridor dan mendapati seorang wanita berusia kira-kira 30 tahunan sedang menerima sebuah map coklat dari seorang kurir.

" Hei !" Wanita dan kurir itu menengok ketika mendengar teriakan Kakashi. Seketika itu juga sang kurir membalikan badannya dan berlari menjauh dari mereka.

"Kejar dia, Kakashi!" Kakashi segera mengejar kurir itu, sementara Shikaku mengambil map coklat dari tangan wanita itu dan mengecek isinya. Tak lama kemudian Kakashi datang dengan membawa sang kurir yang tangannya telah diborgol.

"Lepaskan aku brengsek ! Aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Kalian tidak dapat menangkapku seenaknya saja ," kurir itu memberontak dari cengkraman Kakashi, namun sayang kekuatan sang captain tidak dapat diremehkan.

"Ck, mendokusai. Kalau kau mengatakan bahwa dirimu tidak bersalah, lalu, kenapa kau harus kabur saat melihat kami tadi ? Hm?"

"I-itu, karena.." kurir itu tergagap, raut wajahnya yang tadi menunjukkan kemarahan kini tergantikan oleh ketakutan.

"Kau tidak dapat menjawabnya bukan ? Kalau begitu akan kubantu,er-" Shikaku melirik tanda pengenal yang tergantung di leher kurir itu, "Kotetsu-san, apakah kau membuat salinan terhadap file ini ?" Kurir itu semakin gelisah, keringat dingin muncul di dahi dan tangannya.

"Apakah kau dengan sengaja atau tidak sengaja memberikan salinan itu kepada orang lain ?"

"Taukah seberapa besar masalah dan keributan macam apa yang terjadi di luar sana karena ulahmu yang membocorkan file itu kepada media ?

"Baiklah kalau kau memang menggunakan hakmu untuk diam, aku tidak tahu berapa banyak uang yang menyegel mulutmu, tapi kukatakan padamu bahwa diam tidak akan membantumu."

"I-itu, a-aku…"

"Perlukah aku menjelaskan seberapa fatalnya perbuatanmu itu ?" Walaupun kalimat tersebut diucapkan dengan nada datar, tapi jelas ada kemarahan di dalamnya. Dan kemarahan orang yang biasa terkenal tenang bukanlah suatu hal yang ingin kau alami, itu terbukti dengan keheningan yang tercipta setelahnya, bahkan Kakashi dan sekretaris wanita itu, Amaru, tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun.

"Ada apa ini Shikaku ? Kakashi ?" sebuah suara memecah keheningan yang terasa menyesakkan itu. Shikaku menengok ke belakang, dan ternyata asal suara tersebut adalah seorang pria tua dengan setelan jas berwarna merah maroon. Meskipun dengan rambut kecoklatan yang kian memutih dan kerutan di wajahnya, tidak membuat sosok ini kehilangan aura kepemimpinannya, yang membuat orang lain patuh dan selalu siap sedia menerima perintahnya, ya dialah Sarutobi Hiruzen, Kepala Kepolisian Pusat Tokyo.

"Sarutobi-sama," Shikaku dan Kakashi membungkukkan badan kepada Hiruzen, yang dibalas dengan anggukan kepala.

"Kita bicarakan di dalam saja. Amaru-san tolong buatkan kami teh, terimakasih. Ayo," Hiruzen berjalan mendekati mereka, dan mengajak masuk ke dalam kantornya. Di ujung ruangan tersebut terdapat satu buah meja besar yang di atasnya terdapat beberapa map serta sebuah komputer, di belakang meja tersebut ada sebuah tiang dengan bendera Jepang, beberapa pigura, serta sebuah rak buku. Di tengah ruangan ada sebuah meja kecil dengan beberapa kursi disekitarnya, sebuah televisi besar di ujung ruangan satunya, dan jendela besar yang menampilkan pemandangan hiruk pikuk kota Tokyo. Mereka pun duduk di kursi tersebut, tentunya dengan Kotetsu yang tangannya masih di borgol, kita tidak mau kehilangan seorang tersangka bukan ?

"Jadi.." Hiruzen memulai percakapan mereka, ia melipat kedua tangannya dan menatap Shikaku, meminta penjelasannya.

"Begini, apakah anda sudah menonton berita terbaru mengenai kasus kita?"

"Aku belum sempat menoton apapun sejak bertemu denganmu tadi pagi"

"Well, biar kujelaskan secara singkat, berita tersebut membahas mengenai adanya kemungkinan 2 pelaku dalam kasus kita ini, kesimpulan tersebut berasal dari hasil autopsi yang baru saja keluar tadi pagi, yang mana baru kuketahui siang tadi ketika bertemu dengan Kakashi. Dan seharusnya berita ini tidak diketahui siapapun kecuali aku, Kakashi, Tsunade-sama. Bayangkan betapa kagetnya aku ketika mendengar berita tersebut beberapa saat setelah Kakashi mengatakannya, darimana informasi ini bisa bocor ? Lalu Kakashi mengatakan bahwa sebelum ia pergi, ia melihat Tsunade-sama menyuruh seorang kurir NFS untuk mengirim file ini pada anda. Oleh karena itu kami segera kesini, dan kebetulan kami bertemu dengan kurir tersebut," Hiruzen mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kotetsu dan mengamatinya secara diam-diam. "Yang mana membuktikan kecurigaan kita bahwa ialah yang membocorkan bukti tersebut, seharusnya dia sudah sampai kesini daritadi, mengingat pentingnya file tersebut, kecuali kalau dia mampir di suatu tempat, bukan begitu, Kotetsu-san?"

"A-aku ti-tidak, I-itu…" Kotetsu menundukkan kepalanya, bicaranya tergagap, keringat dingin memenuhi dahi dan tangannya, bagaimana tidak, berada di sebuah ruangan bersama seorang kepala Kepolisian distrik, kepala Kepolisian Pusat, dan anggota Tim Kejahatan Kekerasan saja sudah cukup menakutkan, apalagi diinterogasi dengan posisi kedua tangannya diborgol. Mungkin saja dia akan pingsan atau yang lebih memalukan kencing di celana, bila dihadapkan dengan situasi yang sangat menakutkan ini, namun, untungnya, ia diselamatkan dengan sebuah ketukan di pintu.

"Masuklah," ternyata itu adalah Amaru yang membawakan mereka teh.

"Um, Sarutobi-sama, ada seseorang yang ingin menemui anda. Apakah anda ingin menyuruhnya menunggu atau menemuinya sekarang ?"

"Siapakah dia ?"

"Namanya…" belum sempat Amaru menyebutkan namanya, pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka kembali dan seseorang masuk.

"Lama tak bertemu, Sarutobi-sama." orang tersebut membungkukan badanya memberi hormat.

"Kau ?!"

X

TBC

Saran, Pendapat, dan Kritikan sangat diterima. Arigatou untuk kamizukyz yang sudah memberikan reviewnya.

Thanks for reading, Jaa-ne

MN.

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everyone !


	4. Chapter 3

Crime Investigation

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning : Gaje, Alur Mainstream, OOC, Typo, dll. Segala tokoh, latar, alur dan isi cerita hanyalah fiktif belaka.

Terinspirasi dari drama Tunnel dan Criminal Minds. Pair : Narufemsasu, dll.

Don't Like Don't Read !

X

 _"Namanya…" belum sempat Amaru menyebutkan namanya, pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka kembali dan seseorang masuk._

 _"Lama tak bertemu, Sarutobi-sama." orang tersebut membungkukan badannya memberi hormat._

 _"Kau ?!"_

X

Chapter 3

Pandangan semua orang di ruangan tersebut tertuju pada seorang pemuda yang kini sudah menegakkan badannya, rambut pirangnya yang jabrik, kulit pucat serta manik sapphire-nya membuat ia menonjol, maklum karena mayoritas orang Jepang memiliki rambut berwarna gelap serta iris hitam kecoklatan.

"Kitsune ?"

"Jangan panggil aku begitu, Shikaku-sama. Aku sudah tidak bekerja di pasukan khusus, jadi tolong panggil namaku saja," Pemuda itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Na-naruto? Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini ? Apa maksudmu kau sudah tidak lagi bekerja di pasukan khusus ?" Kakashi yang sudah lepas dari keterkejutannya pun mengutarakan kebingungannya.

"Sebenarnya ketika aku baru saja menyelesaikan misiku di London beberapa hari yang lalu, Danzo-sama meneleponku, ia mengatakan bahwa kepolisian saat ini sedang membutuhkanku, dan memintaku untuk berhenti dari pasukan khusus. Jadi setelah menyelesaikan urusan di sana, aku dan timku segera kembali ke Tokyo. Kami baru saja tiba tadi malam dan langsung melapor ke markas pusat tentara, setelah itu aku diberitahu untuk mengunjungi rumah Sarutobi-sama. Dan disanalah, Ia menjelaskan mengenai permasalahan yang ada. Gomen, belum sempat memberitahumu, tadi pagi Shikaku-sama mengirimiku pesan untuk menemuinya dan setelah menjelaskan secara detail mengenai kedua kasus pembunuhan itu, kami berencana bertemu lagi siang ini di Kedai Dango sebelah, namun ketika aku sampai di sana, aku hanya mendapati seorang wanita yang sedang mengomel mengenai dua orang pria yang seenaknya saja pergi," Shikaku pun hanya bisa menghela nafas,dalam benaknya sudah terbayang bagaimana ia akan diomeli oleh bibi Misaki, si pemilik kedai itu kalau kembali lagi kesana. "Tenang saja aku sudah membayarnya, tapi aku tidak menjamin kalau anda tidak akan diceramahi mengenai sopan santun lain kali, dan ini kubawakan mantelmu," Narutopun menyodorkan mantel milik Shikaku.

"Mendokusai, aku tidak akan kesana untuk sementara waktu," keluhan Shikaku ini menimbulkan tawa di ruangan itu.

"Duduklah Naruto, dan tolong jangan panggil aku Sarutobi-sama, kau selalu memanggilku Jii-chan dulu,"

"Kurasa itu tidak sopan, lagipula kita sedang berada di tempat umum," Naruto pun mendudukan diri di sebelah Shikaku, di hadapannya adalah Kotetsu dan Kakashi, sementara Hiruzen duduk di ujung meja.

"Siapa ini ? Kurir NFS ? Oh, kau yang membocorkan informasi ya ?" ucapan ini menimbulkan kebingungan di wajah Kakashi dan Shikaku, pasalnya mereka belum memberitahu siapapun, sementara Hiruzen hanya tersenyum dan tentunya Kotetsu yang semakin ketakutan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahuinya, Naruto ?" tanya Kakashi yang disertai anggukan oleh Shikaku yang sama – sama penasaran.

"Ah, itu bagaimana menjelaskannya ya ? Apakah kau pernah membaca novel Sherlock Holmes ?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku pernah mendengarnya, memangnya kenapa ?"

"Begini di dalam novel tersebut dijelaskan tentang seorang detektif yang menggunakan ilmu deduksi serta pengamatan untuk menyelesaikan kasus – kasusnya. Namun tidak seperti yang orang pikirkan bahwa ini sangatlah mustahil dilakukan, nyatanya ilmu deduksi dan pengamatan ini dapat dipelajari, dan ketika digunakan bersama dengan ilmu psikologi, ini adalah cara yang efektif untuk menginterogasi seseorang. Dan itulah yang kugunakan untuk mendapatkan kesimpulan bahwa dia yang membocorkan informasi itu." Shikaku dan Kakashi mengangguk.

"Aku tahu bahwa hasil autopsi itu berasal dari NFS, dan kudengar bahwa Kakashi-nii pergi kesana pagi ini, yang kemungkinan besar untuk membahas mengenai hasil autopsi kedua kasus ini, dan siang tadi harusnya kita bertiga bertemu di kedai itu, namun sayangnya kalian sudah pergi duluan, berdasarkan keterangan bibi pemilik kedai itu bahwa kalian berdua pergi tergesa – gesa, dan saat itu di televisi sedang disiarkan mengenai kemungkinan adanya pelaku yang berbeda dari kedua kasus tersebut karena hasil autopsi yang berbeda, yang mana membantahkan adanya pembunuhan berantai, namun juga semakin meresahkan masyarakat karena kini ada 2 orang pelaku pembunuhan yang berkeliaran, karena informasi ini sangat sensitif aku tahu bahwa pihak kepolisian tidak seharusnya memberi tahu media karena akan menimbulkan keributan di masyarakat. Lalu darimana informasi ini bocor ? melalui ilmu deduksi aku tahu bahwa hasil autopsi ini baru saja keluar mengingat pembunuhan kedua baru saja terjadi, dan kemungkinan baru Kakashi-nii dan Shikaku-sama, yang diberitahunya tadi siang, yang mengetahuinya dan kalian tidak mungkin membocorkannya. Orang penting mana lagi yang akan segera diberitahu mengenai masalah ini ?"

"Ya, Sarutobi-sama, sebagai Kepala Kepolisian Pusat ia pasti diberitahu, namun tidak mungkin kan, ia yang membocorkannya, jadi aku menyimpulkan bahwa kemungkinan bocornya informasi tersebut adalah ketika file tersebut diantarkan dari NFS kemari. Dan kesimpulanku ini diperkuat ketika aku melihat seorang kurir NFS duduk terborgol di hadapanku. Kira – kira seperti itulah, lebih sulit menjelaskannya daripada mengetahuinya" penjelasan Naruto ini menimbulkan kekaguman di wajah orang – orang tersebut, tak terkecuali Kotetsu.

 _'Inilah kemampuan anggota Pasukan Khusus, mengagumkan.'_

"Wow, walaupun aku mendengar dari Danzo bahwa kau adalah salah satu anggota terhebat di pasukan khusus, namun melihat kemampuanmu secara langsung sangatlah berbeda, benar – benar mengagumkan." Hiruzen memuji pemuda yang sudah ia anggap sebagai cucunya sendiri itu dengan senyuman bangga.

"Baiklah karena kau ada disini, aku akan menyampaikan sesuatu, aku meminta agar Naruto untuk masuk ke tim Kejahatan Kekerasan 1, dibawah kepemimpinan Kakashi, untuk membantu tim tersebut memecahkan kedua kasus ini."

"Kau tenang saja, Shikaku. Aku memang sudah berencana begitu, dan Naruto aku punya misi tambahan untukmu, kau harus menyamar menjadi siswa di Konoha High School, selain untuk menyelediki mengenai tewasnya salah satu siswi disana, aku ingin kau mengawasi Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Satsuki*."

"Uchiha ? Oh, The Twin Fans* ? Untuk apa ?" jangankan Naruto, Shikaku dan Kakashi pun ikut penasaran mengenai misi tambahan itu.

"Itu adalah misi dari Uchiha Fugaku, ia meminta bantuanku untuk menjaga mereka, karena ia akan mencalonkan diri untuk menjadi walikota Tokyo."

"Apakah seperlu itu sampai harus Naruto yang menjaganya ? Bukankah mereka sudah punya banyak pengawal ? Lagipula ini hanya pencalonan walikota" tanya Shikaku.

"Masalahnya adalah lawan Uchiha Fugaku di pencalonan nanti. Dan aku ingin agar kau tidak boleh ketahuan siapapun, aku akan mengurus kepindahan mu ke sekolah itu jadi kau tak perlu khawatir, lagipula Jiraiya adalah Kepala Sekolah disana."

"Ero-Jiisan adalah Kepala Sekolah Konoha High School ? Bagaimana mungkin kakek mesum itu dapat menjadi kepala sekolah? Sejak kapan ? Dia tidak memberitahuku."

"Mungkin dia lupa, dia baru saja menjadi Kepala Sekolah sekitar satu bulan yang lalu, karena Kepala Sekolah yang lama meninggal, karena tidak ada yang bersedia akhirnya ia yang terpilih."

"Nenek mengijinkannya ? Yang kutahu ia akan menggunakan jabatannya itu untuk melakukan hal – hal mesum, tsch."

"Maa, maa, kau tidak boleh begitu terhadap kakekmu, dia adalah seorang pria yang baik dan jujur," Kakashi pun membela Jiraiya.

"Itu karena kalian berdua sama – sama mesum. Jangan pikir aku tidak tahu kalian kadang pergi ke klub untuk menggoda para wanita. Lihat saja akan kuberi tahu pada Baa-chan," ancam Naruto.

"Mou, jangan begitu Naruto-chan, kalau kau memberitahunya, masa depan ku bisa hancur, hiks," keringat dingin mulai memenuhi Kakashi, ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan seorang Tsunade Senju jika ia mengetahui kegiatan yang kadang dilakukannya dengan Jiraiya. Shikaku dan Hiruzen hanya bisa bergidik ngeri, mereka semua tahu seberapa menyeramkannya Tsunade saat sedang marah.

 _'wanita memang merepotkan'_

"Memangnya siapa lawan Uchiha Fugaku ? mengapa sampai membutuhkan penjagaan ?" Shikaku kembali bertanya.

"Lawannya adalah Sabaku Rasa." Satu kalimat itu membuat suasana ruangan itu kembali menjadi tegang. Hiruzen pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke Naruto.

"Sabaku ?" tanya Naruto dengan suara lirih. Tangannya mengepal keras sampai buku – buku jarinya memutih. Ia pun menarik nafas dalam – dalam untuk menenangkan emosinya.

"Baiklah akan kulakukan, kapan aku mulai masuk ?" tanya Naruto dengan nada datar, manik sapphire –nya menjadi dingin.

"Kau akan mulai masuk lusa, aku akan mengirimkan keperluan sekolahmu" Hiruzen menatap Naruto dengan pandangan sendu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku dan Kakashi akan membawanya untuk diinterogasi," Shikaku dan Kakashi yang membawa Kotetsu pun bangun untuk undur diri. "Naruto, kau mau ikut menginterogasinya ?"

"Kau tidak akan menyesal mengajakku ikut serta," Naruto pun juga bangkit berdiri dan membungkukkan badan kepada Hiruzen.

"Aku pamit dulu, Jii-san." Hiruzen pun tersenyum mendengarnya, sudah lama sekali Naruto tidak memanggilnya begitu.

 _'Minato, anakmu tumbuh menjadi seorang pemuda yang luar biasa, meskipun hidupnya sulit ia tidak pernah menyerah dan terus berjuang. Kau pasti bangga, kan? Aku tau itu.'_

X

 _"It was easier to know it than to explain how I know it. If you were asked to prove that two and two made four, you might found some difficulty, and yet you are quite sure of the fact._

 _-Sir Arthur Conan Doyle-_

X

Note =

Pasukan khusus adalah anggota tentara yang menjalankan misi misi khusus yang berbahaya, baik yang menyangkut dalam negeri maupun luar negeri, misalkan saja pembebasan tawanan, atau organisasi mafia kelas kakap, penyandraan tentara. Seperti Alpha team di Descendant of the Sun.

Disini ada kembar Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke adalah pria dan Uchiha Satsuki adalah wanita. Jadi pairnya NarutoxSatsuki.

Uchiha berasal dari kata uchiwa yang berarti kipas jepang. The twins fans adalah sebutan yang kubuat untuk Uchiha Sasuke dan Satsuki karena mereka si kembar dari klan kipas.

TBC

Saran, Pendapat, dan Kritikan sangat diterima. Arigatou untuk semua yang sudah memberikan reviewnya.

Thanks for reading, Jaa-ne

MN.


	5. Chapter 4

Crime Investigation

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning : Gaje, Alur Mainstream, OOC, Typo, dll. Segala tokoh, latar, alur dan isi cerita hanyalah fiktif belaka.

Terinspirasi dari drama Tunnel dan Criminal Minds. Pair : Narufemsasu, dll.

AN : Konnichiwa, minna ! Aku ingin mengklarifikasi beberapa hal, yang pertama di fanfic ini yang kumaksud dengan femsasu adalah Satsuki. Sedangkan Sasuke adalah seorang laki – laki, jadi Fugaku memiliki 3 anak yaitu Itachi, dan si kembar Sasuke dan Satsuki. Lalu umur Naruto sama dengan Sasuke, Satsuki, Sakura, Hinata, dll. Ia adalah seorang jenius, sehingga dapat masuk ke dalam pasukan khusus dalam usia muda. Sekian informasi dariku.

Don't Like Don't Read !

X

Chapter 4

 _Dingin. Gelap. Menyesakkan_. Kira – kira begitulah jawaban yang akan kau dapatkan ketika bertanya seperti apa ruangan interogasi itu. Benar – benar bukan tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi, terlebih lagi bila kau adalah orang yang akan diinterogasi. Dan disinilah Kotetsu sekarang, di dalam tempat yang suasananya bahkan bisa mencekikmu dengan seorang mantan anggota pasukan khusus.

Walaupun pemuda ini yang membuat petugas polisi itu melepaskan borgol di tangannya , namun itu tidak membuat Kotetsu tenang sedikit pun. Raut muka yang serius itu akan membuat siapapun ketakutan atau setidaknya khawatir.

" _Well_ ?" Naruto memulai percakap-, er interogasi lebih tepatnya. Tangannya yang kekar membolak balik halaman sebuah dokumen. Manik sapphire-nya bergerak kesana kemari menulusuri dokumen tersebut, tak satu halpun terlewatkan olehnya.

"Hagane-san ? Aku akan memulainya, kau sudah diberitahu kan kalau kau memiliki hak untuk diam dan dapat meminta seorang pengacara atau kalau kau tidak mampu, akan disediakan seorang bagimu ?" Tidak ada sepatah katapun yang terucap dari bibir Kotetsu, tidak juga sebuah anggukan, entah ia memang memilih untuk diam, atau terlalu takut untuk melakukan apapun.

"Tenanglah, kalau kau terbukti tidak bersalah kau akan dibebaskan. Tetapi kalau kau terus begini, aku juga tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Baiklah, pertama, Benarkah kau membocorkan dokumen mengenai hasil autopsi itu ?" Naruto mengamati lawan bicaranya, atau mungkin tidak bisa disebut begitu karena hanya ialah yang melakukan pembicaraan sementara Kotetsu hanya diam menunduk. Ia mengamati gerak gerik Kotetsu, mulai dari keringat yang bercucuran meskipun suhu di ruangan tersebut cukup rendah, matanya yang bergerak kesana kemari, sampai jemarinya yang tidak bisa diam.

"Aku tidak tahu," suara yang begitu kecil, yang tidak akan terdengar andai saja ruangan itu tidak begitu sunyi, terucap dari bibir Kotetsu.

"Oh, ternyata kau bisa bicara juga, aku hampir saja berpikir bahwa kau ini tidak bisa bicara. Kalau kau tidak tahu mengenai dokumen tersebut, apakah kau kenal seseorang bernama Izumo ?" ketika mendengar nama tersebut, sontak saja kepala Kotetsu langsung mendongak, matanya terbelalak, dan bibirnya menganga.

"Ba-bagaimana bi-bisa k-kau ?"

Dibalik kaca satu arah yang ada di dalam ruang interogasi tersebut terdapat sebuah ruangan pengontrol yang berisi beberapa komputer dan alat – alat lainnya. Di sana terdapat beberapa orang yang sedang mengamati kejadian tersebut dengan serius.

"Wah, keren sekali bocah itu, bagaimana bisa dia tau bahwa Kotetsu mengenali orang itu ?" pertanyaan yang mungkin ada di dalam benak semua orang yang berada dalam ruangan tersebut diucapkan oleh seorang pria yang dimulutnya terdapat sebuah tusuk gigi.

"Siapa dia, _captain_ ?" kali ini seseorang dengan bekas luka dibagian kiri wajahnya yang bertanya.

"Dia adalah anggota baru tim kita. Setelah selesai interogasi ini aku akan mengenalkannya pada kalian." Ucap Kakashi yang masih mengamati proses interogasi tersebut.

"Anggota baru ? Tidakkah dia terlalu muda ? Berapa umurnya ? 20? Apakah tugas kita sekarang adalah merawat seorang bocah ingusan yang tidak tahu apa apa ?" Kata – kata sinis ini terlontar dari bibir seorang wanita berambut ungu panjang. Wajahnya menunjukkan ketidaksukaan akan hal yang disampaikan _captain_ timnya itu.

"Maa, maa, yugao-chan, kau tidak boleh begitu, walaupun dia baru berusia 16 tahun dia itu adalah anggota pasukan khusus, yah, boleh dibilang mantan anggota pasukan khusus, karena ia sekarang bekerja untuk kepolisian. Bukan begitu Shikaku – sama ?"

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Kakashi, kalian tidak boleh meremehkannya hanya karena ia lebih muda dari kalian, bahkan mungkin kemampuannya melebihi kalian. Jadi aku minta kalian untuk tidak berburuk sangka terlebih dahulu, aku yakin diakhir sesi interogasi ini ia akan membuat kalian terpukau." Shikaku yang sedari tadi diam pun kini angkat bicara.

Sementara itu, Naruto yang mendapatkan reaksi dari Kotetsu pun sedikit merasa senang, walaupun dari luar ia tetap terlihat tanpa ekspresi.

"Oh rupanya kau mengenalinya ? Aku tidak mengira bahwa hipotesisku akan dikuatkan secepat ini, akan lebih mudah karena kau mengenalinya. Izumo adalah seorang reporter di _Suna News_ , bukan ?" Kotetsu yang menyadari kesalahannya pun semakin gelagapan.

"Kudengar putrinya baru – baru ini masuk rumah sakit karena mengalami kejadian tabrak lari dan ia harus menjalani operasi segera pada bagian kakinya, betul begitu ? Dan aku baru saja mendapatkan kabar kalau putrinya akan menjalani operasi tersebut besok pagi, karena keluarganya sudah melunasi biaya operasi. Yang aku tahu biaya operasi tersebut tidaklah murah, dan darimana seorang reporter bisa mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu hanya dalam hitungan hari ?"

"Ma-mana aku tahu, mungkin saja ia memiliki tabungan? lagipula aku sudah tidak lama berhubungan dengannya ." Kotesu segera mencari alasan, dalam posisinya yang sudah terpojok ini, ia tidak dapat lagi berpikir rasional, ia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa alasannya ini sangat kontradiktif dengan aksinya yang terkaget saat mendengar nama Izumo.

"Aksi mu tadi menunjukkan bahwa kau sangat kaget mendengar nama Izumo, itu bukanlah reaksi yang akan ditunjukkan terhadap seorang yang sudah lama tidak bertemu. Seharusnya kau merasa bingung alih – alih kaget saat mendengar namanya."

"Aku hanya kaget mendengar namanya, karena tidak tahu apa hubungannya ia dengan hal ini. Kau hanya membuat buat semua hal ini untuk membuatku takut., kan ? Yang jelas aku sudah tidak pernah berhubungan dengannya setelah lulus SMA." Alibi demi alibi dilontarkan oleh Kotetsu, nampaknya ia menyembunyikan sesuatu yang penting.

"Untuk seorang teman lama, kau ini masih cukup baik ya, bahkan kau rela menanggung masalah ini sendirian tanpa menyangkutpautkannya dengan temanmu itu. Asalkan kau tahu aku ini bukan tipe orang yang akan maju ke medan perang tanpa mengetahui informasi tentang musuhku. Dan prinsip itu selalu kupegang, jadi kau salah besar jika berusaha membohongiku, sebelum masuk kesini aku sudah memiliki semua informasi mengenaimu dan orang – orang yang berhubungan denganmu, kau mengerti ?"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak tahu apapun ! Apa mau mu, HAH ?!" Entah karena suasana yang memang sudah memanas ataupun karena keputusasaannya, Kotetsu pun berdiri dan mencengkram kerah kaos Naruto.

" _captain_ , bukankah kita harus menghentikannya ?" tanya Genma yang melihat kejadian tersebut.

"Percayalah padanya." Kakashi dan Shikaku masih terlihat tenang dibalik kaca tersebut.

"Tsch, orang – orang bertemperamen memang selalu lebih mudah untuk ditaklukan. Kau bilang tidak tahu apa – apa ? Lalu bagaimana dengan fakta bahwa kau pernah tinggal bersebelahan dengannya, sebelum ia memutuskan pindah ke bulan lalu ? Bukankah putrimu pergi ke sekolah yang sama dengan putrinya ? Apa yang akan dipikirkan seorang anak berusia 8 tahun ketika tahu bahwa ayahnya di penjara ? Tidakkah kau memikirkan perasaan putrimu ketika tahu bahwa ayahnya adalah seorang kriminal ?" Meskipun dengan keadaan kaosnya dicengkram oleh Kotetsu, Naruto tetaplah tenang, tidak ada sebersit emosi apapun di wajahnya.

"Siapa kau berani bicara begitu ?! Kau tidak tahu apa – apa ! Jangan berbicara seolah – olah kau mengetahui segalanya ! Dasar Brengsek !" Emosi yang meluap – luap membuat Kotetsu tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih, hingga ia melayangkan sebuah pukulan ke wajah Naruto, yang membuatnya terhempas kelantai.

"Apa kau puas dengan meninjuku ? Apa itu melegakan perasaanmu ? Walaupun kau melakukannya demi kebaikan, itu sama sekali tidak membenarkan perbuatanmu !" Naruto yang terhempas ke lantai pun segera bangun, bibirnya berdarah akibat pukulan Kotetsu tadi, namun ia tidak menghiraukannya, malah ia menghampiri Kotetsu yang terduduk lemas di lantai.

"Lalu aku bisa APA ? Ketika salah satu teman baikku membutuhkan bantuan, hanya itu yang bisa kuberikan. Mungkin tidak akan susah bagi kalian yang memiliki banyak uang, tetapi bagi kami yang hanya pekerja rendahan, kami harus bekerja keras untuk mendapatkannya. Lalu apa aku harus membiarkan putrinya cacat selamanya hanya karena aku tidak berani memberikan informasi itu ? Mungkin aku tidak akan disini, tapi rasa bersalah itu akan selalu menggerogotiku."

"Aku sering berpikir, mengapa hidup sangatlah tidak adil. Hal baik terjadi pada orang jahat, dan hal buruk terjadi pada orang baik. Mereka yang melakukan korupsi dan kejahatan bisa hidup seenaknya tanpa mendapatkan hukuman. Sementara kami yang harus bekerja keras demi sesuap nasi, bahkan tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa ketika salah satu anggota keluarga kami terluka ataupun sakit." Keputusasaan, itu adalah salah satu emosi terbesar yang dapat Naruto lihat di dalam diri Kotetsu, ketika pria itu menatapnya.

"Mungkin hal yang kau lakukan merupakan sesuatu yang baik dari sudut pandang tertentu, tetapi itu sekaligus membuatmu tidak jauh berbeda dengan mereka yang melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan keinginan mereka. Aku tahu ini terdengar kejam, tapi hukum tetaplah hukum. Pegang kata – kataku, hukum yang saat ini mengadilimu, akan kugunakan itu untuk mengadili mereka yang bersalah diluar sana."

"Berdirilah, karena kau sudah mengakui perbuatanmu, kami akan memprosesnya ke pengadilan." Naruto mengulurkan tangannya pada Kotetsu.

"Bisakah kau lakukan satu hal untukku ? Tolong jangan sangkut pautkan Izumo dengan hal ini, anaknya akan segera di operasi, aku tidak ingin membebaninya lagi." Kotetsu pun menerima uluran tangan Naruto dan berdiri.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan keluargamu ?"

"Mereka akan mengerti, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya pada mereka."

Narutopun memberi anggukan kepada Shikaku dan Kakashi. Genma dan Raido pun masuk ke dalam ruang interogasi tersebut, memborgol Kotetsu dan membawanya keluar. Tak lama kemudian Shikaku dan Kakashi juga masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Kau tidak apa – apa ? Bibirmu berdarah"

"Aku tidak apa – apa, karena interogasinya sudah selesai, aku pamit pulang. Besok aku akan kemari lagi untuk bicara dengan keluarganya. Jaa-ne" Naruto pun membungkukan badan kepada Shikaku dan Kakashi lalu berjalan keluar.

"Kadang aku berpikir, apakah menjadi seorang penegak hukum adalah sebuah hal yang benar ? karena seringkali hukum itu tajam ke bawah dan tumpul ke atas, kita tidak bisa menangkap para koruptor dan penjahat yang berkeliaran di luar sana , dan hanya bisa diam saja ketika seseorang melanggar hukum untuk berbuat kebaikan." Kakashi menatap dokumen yang tadi dibaca Naruto.

"Yah, kita hanya bisa berbuat semampu kita, dan menyerahkan sisanya pada para generasi muda yang akan melakukan apa yang tidak bisa kita lakukan." Shikaku menatap punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh dari ruang interogasi dan akhirnya menghilang ketika ia berbelok di koridor.

X

 _"So much of what is best in us is bound up in our love of family, that it remains the measure of our stability because it measures our sense of loyalty."_

 _-Haniel Long-_

TBC.

Kritikan dan saran sangat diterima.

Jaa-ne,

MN.


End file.
